


My Tigress

by GoddessofDawn



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bella Swan Bashing, Character Death, Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Murder, Romance, Sexual Themes, Strong Language, Violence, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofDawn/pseuds/GoddessofDawn
Summary: “Running from your past isn’t easy, in fact, it’s almost impossible. It will all eventually catch up to you.”Kat doesn’t want to dwell on the reason why she travelled halfway across the world to a town that’s named after an eating utensil. Instead, she’s eager to make a fresh start, get her head down and control her anger issues.But all is easier said than done, especially when a devilishly handsome boy takes an interest in uncovering your secrets.Edward/OCContains Bella Bashing, strong language, psychos and a bit of bloodshed.





	1. Chapter 1

I was so fucking tired.

My head felt so heavy on my neck, my eyes would slowy drift close and every little noise irritated me. I had to fight off the urge to hiss at some people and one time, I had to disguise my growl as a cough.

Great for my first day in high school, right?

I sighed as I glanced at the clock, willing for this lesson to be over. I fought a groan, realising it was only my first lesson of the day and I had two more before lunch. I shuffled in my seat, switching from leaning my head in my hand to crossing my arms on the desk and rested my head on them, intending to sleep the next hour away.

I swear, the best sleep I get is often in school.

There’s something so satisfying on sleeping on a hard worn out desk covered in graffiti while the teacher’s monotonous explanations serve as a sweet lullaby with the heat of the classroom like a warm blanket.

“Tired?” Of course, nothing ever good lasts. I huffed but didnt sit up, turning my head to the side to look at my partner. He was smiling at me politely. I now noticed that the rest of the students were talking as the class was assigned an excercise to do.

”I’m Mike Newton.” He introduced. He was a typical jock with a letterman jacket draped on his shoulder. He had spiky blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He was no doubt a well loved student in this school.

”Kat Chester.” I replied, still not sitting up. He smiled and it was adorable.

”Short for Katherine?” He asked. 

“No.” But I didn’t elobarate. That didn’t deter him, his smile widened in fact. He was like a puppy, so eager and not giving up.

“We’re supposed to be discussing if euthanasia should be legal.” He explained once I had sat up, looking around the room confused. Right. Politics, first thing in the morning.

”So, when did you get here?” He asked. 

“Yesterday.” He looked surprised by my answer. 

“And you’re already in school?” I nodded.

”The sooner the better right?” I raised a brow. He seemed to accept the answer, nodding. The bell rang and I grabbed my bag and stood up, since I didn’t pull any pens or books out. I was about to leave but a hand on my elbow stopped me.

”Hey, what lesson do you have next? I can walk you.” I could see he had a hidden agenda, but I was too tired so I shoved my schedule into his hands, watching as his face lit up.

”Cool, we have the same lessons until lunch.” I nodded and he walked besides me, talking excitedly but I drowned him out, my eyes wandering over the students in various stages of packing and leaving.

A little pixie of a girl caught my eye. She was small, even from across the class room I could tell that much. She had golden eyes and such pale skin. She was beautiful, elfin like, nothing I’d ever seen before. Next to her was a boy, no a man. With golden curls till his collarbone, the same pale skin and eyes. But his skin wasn’t flawless like the girl. His was littered in scars, all crescent shaped.

Like teeth marks.

My hair prickled and I fought the urge to growl.

”Look Jasper, that’s her.” She whispered to the man. Both looked to me and I narrowed my eyes. There was something off about them.

”...We also share gym class. Whats your favourite sports?” I turned my attention back to Mike just as he was asking me a question. 

“I like all sports. Anything physical I’m down for it.” His eyes widened a little and his cheeks turned a light pink. I smirked and shook my head. “Come on, we’ll be late.” I left the classroom with one last glance at the odd pair who were watching me.

Again, another wave of hostility rose up in me. I shook my head to myself.

So much for controlling myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch rolled round and I separated from Mike, instead looking around for my brother. The school was small enough that the whole school had the same lunch time. A quick scan of the room and I knew he wasn’t here yet. So I begrudgingly grabbed a tray and stood in line, waiting for my turn to be graced with this week’s pick of questionable food.

The line moved slowly and I sighed, frowning.

The smell of fry ups and grease was nauseating. I rubbed my face, willing myself to keep my shit together and refrain from throwing up and/or tipping the whole thing over.

”Long day?” The light tinkly voice along with the sweet scent that wafted over to me made me stand alert instantly. My eyes met bright golden ones as I looked down at the pixie from my Politics class. My gaze moved onto the figure next to her and I scoffed. Of course he was with her.

”It is now.” I murmured. I grabbed the first thing I saw, a horrible remake of a subway sandwich and fled to the first empty table I saw. It was near the doors that led to outside. I took my seat, setting my rucksack on the desk to use as impromptu pillow, and fell asleep.

Well, tried to.

A familiar scent wafted towards me and felt a tray being set opposite me and shuffling as the person got comfortable.

”How’d you find me?” I asked, keeping my eyes closed.

”Easy. Just followed the path of destruction. Ow!” I smirked as he rubbed the sore spot on his shin that I had just kicked under the table.

”I take it your day is shittier than mine?” He asked through mouthfuls of whatever he was eating. I didn’t bother answering. “Your face says it all.” He pointed out. Moments of silence passed between us and I heard his pen scratch across his paper.

The murmuring from the table behind me, the shuffling of papers from another table, the scraping of a chair coupled with the smell of sweat and grease, trying to fall asleep was near impossible.

”Fuck!” I slammed my hand on the table, suddenly sitting upright. TJ just glanced up at me, raising a dark brow before carrying on with whatever he was writing. He was such a nerd, doing his homework at lunch.

”I take it you can’t sleep.” He asked.

”No and it’s so fucking annoying. I’m tired, but I can’t sleep. What a shitty loop.” I rubbed my face. I sighed, resting my chin in my hand and my elbow on the table, looking around the cafeteria for anything remotely interesting.

The little pixie girl caught my eye again. She, along with the guy, sat at a table with three other members. They too were all deathly pale and golden eyed, but other than that there was no real similarities between them.

One was a huge muscly guy, with his arm affectionately around a beautiful bombshell blonde woman. The third one was a red headed boy who looked as bored as I felt, tearing his bagel to shreds with long fingers.

TJ glanced at me before turning to see who I was looking at. I had the perfect view of the table. I could tell they were talking, but I was struggling to make out what they were saying, with all the ruckus the table behind me was making.

”Ah, I see you are intrigued by the Cullens.” My eyes shifted to TJs face. He was rolling his jade eyes at me, the ones we shared. We could pass for identical twins, but obviously we weren’t. We both had Dad’s jade eyes and light brown hair. We also had our mother’s feline features. The sharp cheekbones and the cat shaped eyes. We were also a similar height.

But I was two inches taller than his 5’6”.

I liked to take advantage of that.

“You know them?” I asked, snapping back to reality.

”Everyone does. They’re the Cullens. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and little old Edward.” I saw them perk up the slightest at the mention of their names.

Interesting.

“Why brother, you’ve only been here a week and you’re into gossip.” I teased, taking a sip of his can.

”No I’m not. People just wont stop telling me about them.” He snatched back his lemonade, grumbling under his breath. I just laughed. Grabbing my stuff and getting up.

“Hey! Where you going?” He yelled as I walked out, making a few eyes turn to me. I smirked as I walked out, the bell ringing the second I stepped out.

I just hope I kept my good mood throughout Biology. 


	3. Chapter 3

The teacher was in the room when I went in unfortunately. But he did tell me there was assigned seating so after some shuffling of papers, some scribbling here and there and quite a bit of humming, I finally sat down at the end of a desk towards the back.

Eventually, students trickled in, giving me not so subtle glances. 

At one point a brunette walked in and paused infront of me.

”You’re in my seat.” She stated, trying to sound brave. She blushed when I looked up at her, raising my brow. I jerked my head towards the teacher, who upon seeing this mini confrontation, called the girl to the front. She was reassigned to sit next to Mike.

Just as the bell rang, someone walked into the class. It was the red headed boy from earlier. Edward Cullen if I remember correctly. He took the seat on the inside and sat down gracefully, giving me a polite smile.

The lesson began and I zoned out, absentmindedly doodling on a blank paper as I mulled over the past month.

”Hi, I’m Edward Cullen, you must be Kat Chester.” A smooth melodic voice brought me out of my little flashback. I turned and met butterscotch eyes. Upcloseche was even more handsome. He had a straight nose, sharp jaw, a nice crooked smile and perfectly tousled hair.

No wonder he was the star of many of the girls’ fantasies.

”What gave it away?” I asked sarcastically. He shrugged.

”It’s a small school.” He chuckled and smiled, revealing rows of perfect pearly whites. They were sharp, and glinted slightly in the fluorescent lights. It unsettled me all of a sudden. I looked away, looking at the desk instead, swallowing hard.

The feelings from earlier returned.

My inner self was growling, hissing, begging to be let out. There was something off about him and his family. And it was putting me on edge.

And there it was, the familiar sensation of my skin prickling, my muscles tightening, my stomach coiling. I stilled in my seat, gripping the edge of the table so hard, I could feel my fingers leave indentations.

I tried taking in a deep breath, to calm myself, but I paused mid breath. Breathing made it worse. His scent was everywhere. The smell of orange blossoms and fresh linen teased me. One part of me wanted to roll around in the intoxicating aroma, to bathe in it.

But another part of me, the cautious side of me, the dominant part of me, wanted to be let out, to decide if it was a fight or flight situation, because the boy besides me was a threat.

”Are you okay?” I faintly heard him ask. I almost wanted to laugh, scream in his face, that no it wasn’t, but for the sake of myself and his, I resorted to a quick shake of my head, which came out more as a jerk.

Stay in control. Stay in control.

_You control her, not the other way around._

I repeated this like a mantra in my head, my eyes fixed on the board at the front, looking at it but not seeing it. I looked around the class, to see if anyone was noticing my near mental breakdown, but everyone was oblivious. Except that brunette from earlier.

What was her name?

Stella?

She was looking between me and Edward. She looked confused and kept giving me worried glances while giving Edward dazed and star struck looks.

Aside from that, I was unnoticed. I glanced to my left to see Edward staring at me, his eyes swirling with confusion, worry and hurt...?

I tore my eyes away from him, willing the next twenty minutes to hurry the fuck up. I willed the clock to tick faster, my body already beginning to ache from how hard I was clenching and keeping my body still. I was trying so hard not to shake, but as soon my arms began trembling, I knew I was fucked.

I stood up and grabbed my stuff in a practised speed and whizzed past the teacher, ignoring his protests. I barged through the double doors and ran through the car park, running too fast to be normal. I should have been careful, because the girl and boy from earlier were there, watching me, but at that moment I didn’t care if the two Cullen’s saw me or not.

It didn’t matter, not now anyways.

In a couple of seconds, I was in the forest, hidden by the foliage.

And in time too because as soon as I was, my whole world painfully split into two.

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark when I finally got a grip of myself. I slowly wandered to the back of the house where a pile of clothes were waiting for me. I sniffed at them and my heart swelled in gratitude. Pushing the lump down my throat and the tears away, I dressed quickly and got inside.

I listened to the house. 

Aunt May was in the living room watching tv and TJ was upstairs in his room. I made my way upstairs to my new room and showered, scrubbing the dirt off me. I plopped onto the bed when I was dressed in my pyjamas, looking up at the ceiling. A knock in my door disturbed me.

”Hey auntie. Sorry I was out late.” I apologised. She stood by the door, in her beautiful silk robe. She smiled at me softly, her green eyes warm.

”It’s okay sweetie. No need to apologise. I just came to ask how you were.” She sat down on the bed besides me, pushing wet strands of hair away from my face. Her hand settled over mine and I looked down at them. Her smooth creamy skin contrasted against my light caramel ones.

I got my skin tone from my mum.

”I panicked. I don’t think I’m ready for this yet.” I spoke up.

”It’s okay sweetie. I shouldn’t have made you jump straight back. You take the rest of the week off okay and don’t be too hard on yourself okay?” She hugged me and I hugged her back, inhaling the sweet smell of her expensive perfume.

”Goodnight Kat. Love you.” She sauntered away and TJ stepped my room. 

“Thanks for the clothes.”

”Don’t mention it.” He took the seat Aunt May had previously occupied. “What happened Kitty Kat?” I smiled at my childhood nickname.

”I don’t know. Something about the Cullens sent alarmbells ringing through my head. I ignored it but when I sat next to Edward, I had to fight the urge to explode right there.” I explained.

”I’m taking the rest of the week off. Get some rest, relax, calm down before even thinking about going back to school.” I sighed.

”No fair. No one is quite as entertaining as you when you’re pissed.” I smiled.

”Dude, make some friends. I’m sure girls are tripping over themselves to be your study partner.” I teased. He scoffed, playfully pushing my shoulder.

”Oh yes TJ! I will be your study partner! But only if you study my biology. Oh!” I mimicked an American accent and moaned, putting the back of my hand to my forehead as I fake swooned. He shoved me harder, making me laugh.

”Gross! It’s not like that! Ew man, I do not want to hear you moan. Ugh!” I laughed harder as he shivered.

”Come on TJ. You have the famous Chester good looks. You gotta accept it like I did.” I flipped my hair while pouting my lips in a fake smouldering look.

”Jesus, you look constipated.” I snorted at his comment.

”You are constipated. When was the last time you took a shit, hmm?” I teased.

”Are we really talking about my shits now?” He snorted, shaking his head. He yawned and I glanced at the clock, realising how late it was.

”Go on you, off to bed. You got school kiddo.” He grimaced but got up. But before he left, he paused at the door and turned to me, his face suddenly serious.

”Stop blaming yourself. I don’t think what you did was wrong and if I was you, I would’ve done the exact same thing, no hesitation.” And with that, he left my room.

I already knew what he was talking about and went to bed, smiling. For a fourteen year old, my brother really was really insightful. I was lucky to have him as a brother.

For the first time in a long time, I went to bed smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning rolled round and I woke up to the birds twittering in the trees that surrounded our secluded house. With a long satisfying stretch and a large yawn, I jumped into the shower in one of the best moods I have felt in a while. I sung in the shower while I shampooed and condition, washing off the dirt of last week.

Hell, I was in such a good mood that I spent several moments debating what to wear. I chose a long sleeved v neck crop top. It was a nice dark green that matched eyes. I wore my high waisted black ripped skinny jeans and my favourite well worn black leather jacket.

I let my hair down, letting my lose brown curls fall to my shoulders. They fell just under my collarbones. I even decided to wear my nose ring.

I slipped on my white Adidas trainers and skipped downstairs.

Steaming plates of food were all placed neatly on the kitchen island. Aunt May was already seated, eating and dressed to the nines with flawless makeup.

”Morning Greta. Smells delicious.” I greeted the cook. The slightly older Russian woman smiled in return, gesturing me to take my place.

Greta was in charge of all the kitchen duties in our house and along with a few other maids, they made sure Aunt May’s mansion stayed pristine and in tip top condition since my aunt was busy working as one of Seattle’s most sought after lawyer.

”You feeling better?” She asked without looking up from her phone. 

“Yeah. So much better.” I replied, taking my seat and digging into my food. That’s one thing I loved about her. She didn’t ask questions. She knew something was up, but she didn’t know all the details about mylife and she didn’t ask. She knows that if something serious came up, I would tell her. She trusted me.

”Finally! You’re back. I don’t have to hitch rides from strangers anymore.” TJ slumped into his seat and dig in.

”Hitch rides?” I asked.

”Yeah. The Cullen’s insisted they take me to and from school since we’re neighbours and all. And damn, they wouldn’t stop asking about you.” He rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses up as they slid from his nose.

”The Cullens?” I didn’t even know them.

”Yeah. The little pixie one and the red head.” I nodded anyways, downing my orange juice and glancing at my watch.

”Go on kids. I have to go and so do you.” With a couple of goodbyes TJ and I went into the garage and jumped into a white Volkswagen SUV, the least flashiest car my aunt owned. Soon, I was speeding down the roads and pulled up into the school in no time, parking in the furthest space from the school.

It was still rather empty and I was glad. It gave me more time to breathe and properly adjust.

”Missed being on two legs?” TJ asked.

”Yeah, but I certainly didn’t miss this dump.” I returned, shouldering my rucksack and looking around. Whatever few people there were, their eyes were on us, including the Cullens.

”Seriously what did you do to them? Did you kill their cat or something?” TJ asked, nodding towards the yellow eyed family. I turned to him, frowning.

”How could you say that? I would never kill a cat. That’s utterly barbaric.” I was half-joking, half-serious.

”Come on Kitty Kat, I’m sure you have lessons you need to get to.” He pulled out his own bag from the car.

”See ya at lunch kiddo.” I ruffled his floppy hair, walking away to him protesting.

I hope I kept my good mood during the rest of the day.


End file.
